


Hexing Charlie Weasley

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Pigmy Puffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: August 2020.It was just supposed to be a normal Saturday breakfast...
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Paneville





	Hexing Charlie Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Pet

Pansy enjoyed these Saturday mornings, walking through Diagon Alley with her husband.

“Are you excited to come back?” Neville asked once they stopped at the Wireless Wave Headquarters. 

Pansy leaned into him. She had been working from home for so long, and she was comfortable there. But now with both girls going to Hogwarts, she couldn’t handle Great Rollright being that quiet. Like last night, with Violet sleeping over at Millie’s and Valerie at Draco’s. It had been so quiet. She loved one quiet night from time to time, so she and Neville could enjoy themselves without being caught. But the thought of the house without the girls for at least three months. _She hated it._ She almost begged Neville to have another.

“Yes… although I don’t know if I deserve the promotion…”

“Pansy, love, you have been hosting one of the longest podcasts in wizard wireless. 14 years of ‘The Blooming Motherhood’, of course, you deserve a promotion.” Her husband assured. “New Head of Afternoons and Lifestyle.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes, the stupid title. “C’mon, Head Auror, we can’t be late. Our friends might think we dropped the children and went on a vacation.”

“That does not sound like a bad idea…” Neville teased, kissing her cheek.

The Longbottom’s were the first to arrive at the little coffee shop for breakfast, reserving the outdoor tables for the group, the Sinking Window was Zabini’s new project, a complimenting coffee shop to his restaurant, The Sailing Gate, on the upper floor balcony. It had a wonderful view of Diagon Alley, and it was the spot where monthly the Slytherdor couples reunited.

“Auntie Pansy!” 7-year old Percy Malfoy appeared from the stairs, a huge grin on his face. 

“No uncle Neville?” Her husband asked, pouting.

Pansy chuckled, as the young man made a turn, throwing himself into Neville’s arms instead. “Sorry, Uncle Neville.” 

Hermione and Draco approached, little Mimosa on her father’s shoulders, holding tightly into the platinum hair. “Couldn’t Zabini move the restaurant up and have the coffee shop on the street floor. It would be much better than to climb 4 stairs with a child on my shoulders.”

“Are you getting too old to carry a baby, Drakie?” Pansy teased. “And why isn’t my raven-haired child with you?” She asked once she heard no more footsteps.

“Scorpius was meeting some friends in Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, Cassie and Valerie went with him. I hope that’s okay.” Hermione said sitting beside Pansy.

“Definitely okay, Scorpius is such a well-behaved little man…I trust him more than his papa.” Pansy winked at her husband.

Draco rolled his eyes, and instead tickled Mimosa, making the toddler laugh loudly. “So does his mum. Whenever I say I’m going to meet my friends, she always asks me who I am meeting. Scorpius gets a kiss on the forehead and ‘have fun’ wishes.” 

Pansy smirked, touching Hermione on the leg. “Hermione, your husband is jealous…”

Before she could answer there were too many footsteps rushing up the stairs. 7 children. Two platinum blonde, one sandy brown, one raven-haired, two red-haired and a brunette. Scorpius, Cassiopeia, Violet, Valerie, Phillip, Beatrice and Libelle. And in all their hands there were little colourful balls of fur. 

No, no. Those were forbidden by the Ministry. Neville had led the second apprehension a couple of years ago. There were no more Weasley Puffs. There was a law against those. Pansy looked at Neville, unable to speak.

“Girls…Where did you get those?” He asked.

“In Uncles George and Fred's shop!” Libelle Weasley said, twirling her red-orange pygmy puff, a shade similar to her father and sibling’s hair.

“And how did you pay for them?” Neville asked. They did not let the girls carry galleons around if they were not shopping with them.

“Uncle Charlie said we could each take one, and that he would pay for them…” Valerie said. A green miniature beast on her shoulders.

Pansy turned to Hermione. “Minister… Were you bribed? To let the crazy twins’ request pass on the Wizengamot?” She whispered.

Hermione shook her head, looking with pity to the creatures. Mimosa Malfoy had reached for one, and Pansy saw her Violet lend the toddler the pink pygmy puff she had chosen. “I don’t know how this happened. The protection law is still in place… I will -” 

“No threats, Minister!” Pansy said, patting her leg. The children had moved closer to show their new pets. Scorpius took another Pygmy Puff from his pocket and gave it to Perseus.

Pansy Longbottom put a smile on her face. They could deal with this… they have faced much worse. There were more footsteps. She would hex Charlie Weasley for this. But it was only Millie. “Where’s your husband, Millicent?”

“It seems… you all scare him more than Dragons do.” She chuckled. “Daphne is coming soon with our drinks. Caius wants one as well, and Charlie went back to the store.”

“How…” Before Pansy could finish her question, Millie interrupted her.

“Don’t know. We got a Patronus last night from George, saying to come to the store early this morning. Your oldest sent a Patronus to Scorpius telling him to come as well. And here we are.” She explained. “First of all, that silver leopard scared me for hours…”

Pansy turned to look at Violet, leaning against her godfather, one hand over Mimosa’s little one and helping the youngest child pet the pink ball of fluff. Draco found her eyes. “They’re taking them to school in September. I’m not taking care of these. Or I will send them to your home, Bulstrode…”

“Oh, no, the twins are taking theirs as well! I much prefer a letter from the headmistress to keep those at home… I will take baby dragons burning my curtains, but not those.” Millicent said sitting down.

“You’re very quiet, Hermione...” Neville said, taking his eyes from the children and teenagers introducing their colourful miniature creatures to him. “Yes… Oh, that’s such a smart name, Phillip. I like that!”

“Knowing my wife like I do… If I was one of the Weasleys I would hide and ask a no extradition country for exile…” Draco teased. Hermione gave him a look, but he blew her a kiss.

Pansy turned to her husband, he was surrounded by pygmy puffs, one on top of his head, napping happily. And even if she hated the cute creatures and did not want the children attached to something so fragile, she could not stop the image of him petting one in his Auror robes in the Ministry. _Oh, yes. That needed to happen._ Right after she hexed Charlie Weasley and any other Weasley that had their thumb on it.


End file.
